IWE Royal Rumble (2015)
Royal Rumble 2015 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by IWE which will take place on January 25, 2015 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It will be the 28th annual Royal Rumble event. With the cost of tickets for live attendance being the average of $518.28, it has become IWE's most expensive tickets for a live event since 2010. Background :See also: Professional wrestling Royal Rumble will feature professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that play out on IWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. Wrestlers will portray heroes or villains as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. As is tradition at this yearly event, the card will be highlighted by the 30-man Royal Rumble match, where this year's winner will receive a IWE World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania 31. At the TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs event, Roman Reigns returned and announced himself as the first entrant in the Royal Rumble match. On the December 29 episode of Raw, Kody Brown announced his participation in the match. On the January 6 episode of Main Event, IWE United States Champion Rusev announced his participation in the match. On the January 9 episode of Smackdown, Bray Wyatt and IWE Intercontinental Champion Bad News Barrett announced their participation in the match. At SummerSlam, Rob Lesnar defeated Dustin Simpson to win the IWE World Heavyweight Championship. Cena received his rematch at Night of Champions against Lesnar, but won via disqualification as Seth Rollins interfered in the match; as the championship cannot change hands on a disqualification, Lesnar retained the title. At Hell in a Cell, Cena defeated Kevin Orton to become the #1 contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. At TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs, Cena defeated Rollins in a Tables match to retain his #1 contender status. Later in the event, it was announced that Cena will face Lesnar for the title at Royal Rumble. On the January 5, 2015 episode of Raw, Rollins was added to the match as a reward for bringing back The Authority after coaxing Cena on the previous episode, making the match a triple threat. On the December 29, 2014 episode of Raw, The Usos defeated The Miz and Damien Mizdow to win the IWE Tag Team Championship. On the January 15 episode of SmackDown, it was announced that the Usos will defend the titles against Miz and Mizdow at the event. On the January 5, 2015 episode of Raw, Paige came out and helped Natalya to defeat Nikki Bella. On the January 6 episode of Main Event, Natalya came out and helped Paige to defeat Nikki Bella. On the January 12 episode of Raw, Brie Bella defeated Paige due to distraction by Tyson Kidd. On the January 15 episode of Smackdown, Natalya defeated Nikki via submission. On the January 19 edition of Raw, after Paige and Natalya defeated Summer Rae and Alicia Fox, it was announced that The Bella Twins (Nikki and Brie) will face Paige and Natalya in a tag team match at the event. The pre-show will feature The New Day (Kofi Kingston, Big E and Xavier Woods) squaring off against Cesaro, Tyson Kidd and Adam Rose in a six man tag team elimination match. Also featured for the event, The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Road Dogg) will square off against The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor). Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff show: Brass Ring Club (Cesaro and Tyson Kidd) (w/ Adam Rose) defeated The New Day (Kofi Kingston and Big E) (w/ Xavier Woods) *The New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn) vs. The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor) *The Usos (Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso) © defeated The Miz and Damien Mizdow to retain the IWE Tag Team Championship *Brie & Nikki Bella defeated Natalya & Paige *Rob Lesnar © (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Dustin Simpson and Seth Rollins in a Triple threat match for the IWE World Heavyweight Championship *Roman Reigns won the 2015 Royal Rumble match Royal Rumble entrances and eliminations A new entrant came out approximately every 90 seconds. Other on-screen talent See also *List of IWE pay-per-view events *IWE Event History *Event gallery *Royal Rumble DVD release External links